Zims New Alley
by InvaderMelissa
Summary: Theres a new girl at skool who wants to help Zim take over the earth.
1. The New Girl

**Chapter 1**

**I had to redo this story because I made some mistakes that ruined how the rest of the story was suppose to go. So here it is over again. Disclaimers at the bottom. **

Dib arrived at skool that morning, as happy as ever. He had finally got some good evidence that Zim was an alien that he sent to mysterious mysteries. He walks into the classroom and sees Zim sitting in his desk looking bored.

"Its over Zim!" Dib says. "Last night sent proof to mysterious mysteries that you're an alien!"

"Foolish Dib-monkey." Zim responded looking pleased. "I had Gir disguise him self as the mailbox."

(Note: _Italic _writing is flash backs) _Dib walks up to a mailbox on the street corner smiling with his tongue sticking out. He is holding an envelope with a big lump in it in his hands. There is insane noises coming from that mailbox. Dib puts the envelope in the mailbox. The mailbox begins to shake and make chomping noises. Dib doesn't notice, even though its really obvious, and walks away._

"Oh yaaaa," Dib says. "The mailbox was making insane noises." He realizes that he failed. "Nyahhh! Nothing I do ever works!"

Dib goes and sits down. Ms. Bitters slithers in.

"Unfortunately," she stated. "We have a new student in the class. Another horrible, disgusting, doomed student."

A cheerful looking girl walks in. She's wearing an orange skirt with black leggings knee-length underneath. She's also wearing a short sleeve orange sweater and a long sleeve shirt underneath and UGG boots. She has long brown hair with bangs and it is typed up.

"Hello," she said smiling. "My name is Julie. (Note: sorry invaderzimfannumber1. I didn't mean to steal this name from you. I just realized that you used it) I used to live in New York but I moved here because I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" The letter M asked.

"Uh…. A long lost relative. I also a-a-a-a-a…" She pointed at Zim and began to stammer. Looks around. Everyone looks confused. "uh……. an alien!"

"Finally!" Dib yelled, jumping up onto his desk. "Someone else who sees that Zim is an alien!" Dib notices everyone staring at him. "He is. She knows to." He slowly sits back down.

"Now," said Ms. Bitters. "You need a place to sit." She skims through the students. "You!" She says, pointing at Zita. (Zita sits behind Zim.) "Your being transferred to the underground classroom." She falls into the classroom like in Tak the Hideous New Girl.

Julie went and sat in Zita's old spot. While Ms. Bitters was giving a lecture, Julie just stared at the back of Zims head. "Finally!" She whispered.

Later at Lunch.

Julie walked by Dibs lunch table. As she walked by, Dib scooted over hoping she would sit down. When she didn't, Gaz snickered. Instead, Julie went and sat besides Zim. Dib looked confused.

"Go away," said Zim said, picking at his food not even bothering to look up.

"I want to help you!" Julie exclaimed.

"You!? Help ZIM!?" Zim shouted. "In class you told everyone I'm an alien!"

"Yes I know. I was just surprised, that's all."

"What do you want to help me with?"

"Taking over the earth."

"How do you know I'm taking over the earth?"

"Because… uh… stereotypes?"

Zim stared at her for a second. Then he just shrugged and looked back at his food. Dib overheard their conversation. He appears like he came out of no where and is sitting next to Julie.

"Why do you want to help Zim destroy mankind!?" Dib said. "DESTROY mankind? Humans? You're a human?"

"I don't know." Julie shrugged. "It would be fun."

"Fun? FUN!? Your letting Zim take us over so you can have a little… FUN!?"

Julie was getting annoyed by Dib. She took her cafeteria tray and poured all her food on Dib. It was the same goo stuff from Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. Then she pushed Dib. She and Zim laughed while Dib got up off the floor looking mad.

"Is he always like this?" Julie asked.

"Dibs just a stupid worm baby," Zim replied. "A hideous, disgusting insane worm baby."

This went on for about the rest of the skool day. Dib would try to manipulate her into helping him, but then she would do some horrible, painful thing to him and she and Zim would laugh like crazy.

Later after school

Gir is asleep on the couch watching the angry monkey show. The TV is covered in Ice Cream. Zim walks in the door and Gir wakes up.

"Gir, I-" Zim stops and looks at the TV. "GIR! What did you… I don't even want to know. There's a new girl at school. She wants to help me. At first I didn't want a humans help but after seeing all the HORRIBLE-"

"Doomy?" Gir interrupted.

"Yes, doomy things shes done to Dib I might be able to use her."

The doorbell rang. Zim used the transparent door thing from Tak the Hideous New Girl and sees Julie standing on his porch. He opened it.

"Zim…" Julie said rubbing her arm. "I have something I need to tell you." She looked and sounded like she was about to confess her love. Dib is hiding in the bushes taking notes.

**Duh duh DUUHHH! I'm making you people wait. What is it the Julie needs to tell Zim!? And what's Dib going to do? Am I going to give Gir any more lines!?**

**Disclaimers: As much as I want to, I don't own Invader Zim. I own Julie though because I made her up. I don't own Invaderzimfannumber1 because she's a person. I also don't own any ice cream. *Drools* Ice cream….. **


	2. The truth about Julie

**YOU KNOW WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!? I forgot Zim thought love was pain based so I had to edit my story. Thanks Amberkitty123**

**Me: (trying to sound like an announcer from one of those old superhero shows, but doing a bad job) When we last left Zim, Julie was at his house about to tell him something while Dib was hiding in the bushes. The I made you all wait cause I'm evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**My brother: Cheese, take some chill pills.**

**Me: NO! I LIKE BEING INSANE! (flicks his forehead and then starts pushing random buttons on the keyboard ahfisuhgeui5ytrsygfueriydgtkudyghtduygkdrgydkgdr.) Ok. I'm done being stupid now.**

"I'm…" Julie paused while rubbing her arm. "I'm actually Irken."

"OH MAN!" Dib yelled from in the bushes. When he realized he'd yelled, he covered his mouth. Luckily no one heard him.

"You're…" Zim couldn't believe it. First Tak and now her. Was she just pretending to like him to get revenge? No, there was only one other thing it could be! "You're… you're Tak!"

"What? No!" Julie didn't know who Tak was, so she tried to ignore the fact that he said that.

"Tak!"

"No!"

"TAK!"

"No!"

"TAK!!!"

"NO! I'm not Tak!"

"Scoodge?"

"What!? NO! Listen to me Zim!"

"TAK!"

"I SAID LISTEN!"

"Sorry."

"Now I have a story to tell you."

"A long time ago," Julie began. "I was an training to be an Irken Invader. But the as I was getting ready to take the test… a giant goo monster attacked! I was the only one to make it out of the fight injured. Because I was the only one who was so badly hurt, the test was hard for me. The tallest weren't that impressed.

So the tallest shipped me away to food courtia. After a few years, I couldn't take it anymore. I joined the resisty and began to rebel against the Irkens. As punishment for trying to destroy my own kind they just left in the middle of space. Then, giant shoe aliens claiming to be 'Meekrobs' said they could save me by turning me into a human. I accepted their offer. So they did. They transformed me into a human. They sent me to earth as an 11 year old. For some reason I changed my name. You know… I don't even remember my old name…"

"It was Tak!" Zim yelled.

"No! While I was on earth, I was curious to see if there were any other aliens here. So I did research. A lot of the stuff sounded fake. But then I read an article by… someone called Agent Moth man. He said he knew an Irken. Then I tracked down the Irken, and it was you! So I observed you. I figured out that you were here because of Operation Impending Doom 2. I hated you, because this mission was rightfully mine. So I observed you more. Then I started developing feelings for you… the feelings humans call 'love'. That's why I transferred to your school. I want to help you… because I love you."

Dib was sitting in the bushes, covering his mouth and shaking like crazy. He could not believe that someone would actually fall for Zim.

"Wait…" Zim said. "You… love me!? BUT LOVE HURTS!!"

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked. "Human love is an amazing thing. I just want to help you take over the earth. I want to show the tallest that they made a mistake banishing me."

Zim began to think. _Hmmmmm… I could use her. And maybe human love isn't a horrible thing. Tak was only after revenge If she does anything painful to me I kill her. _"Okay, just don't do any PAINFUL things to ZIM!"

"I LOVE you Zim. I wouldn't do anything painful to you."

"You must refer to me as your master."

"Ok."

Zim and Julie shook hands to seal the deal. Just then Dib poped up from in the bushes. "NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOU!"

Zim and Julie stared at Dib. "Wanna do some HORRIBLE experiments on him?" Zim asked. Julie nodded.

**OMG! My horrible story! My horribly amazing story! One more chapter! Then its done!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Invader Zim. I don't even own a computer! NO! WAIT!? What am I talking about I do! I own Julie because I made her up. I don't own my brother. I don't own myself because I sold my soul to burger king for a big mac. I don't own burger king or McDonalds. *Drools* Edward Cullen is so hot. OMG! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I'M GOING TO SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE MYSELF HAVE TO PUT ANY MORE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Writers block chapter

**LAST CHAPTER! I just wanted to point this out because my brother didn't get it, but Julie used to be irken, but then the shoe aliens saved her life by turning her into a human and sending her to live on earth. So now she's a human.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter sucks but I got a nasty case of writers block.**

Zim and Julie were down in Zim's lab. Dib was floating in a containment tube filled with a luminous purple liquid.

"Now," said Zim. "Tell me something humans hate."

"Umm…." Julie thought for a moment. "PAIN!"

"Yes…" said Zim menacingly. "Zim hates pain to. What causes humans pain?"

Julie gave Dib an evil look. "Getting kicked in the…" Dib began to sweat. "EYE WITH A LASER!"

"Oh…" said Dib, sighing. "I thought you were going to say… wait! Not lasers!"

"Then I will test some new HORRIBLE RED lasers I just made and see what they do!" Zim pushed some buttons on his control panel. A robotic arm holding a laser gun entered the containment tube. It attempted to shoot Dib in the eye, but his glasses reflected the laser.

"Ha!" Dib snickered. "I'm lucky I'm wearing glasses." The robotic arm took his glasses off. "Shoot."

It fired a laser at him. Dib in screamed in pain, while Zim and Julie just laughed. When Dib stopped screaming, he began to gasp for air. Then, he became quiet with a blank look on his face. Julie and Zim just starred at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Hey!" Dib finally broke the silence. "You… you fixed my vision! I don't need glasses anymore! I can see perfectly! Now I don't have to worry about Torque breaking them anymore!"

Zim pinched his forehead and groaned. He let Dib go, who skipped out of the base cheerfully.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Julie said.

"That's okay," said Zim pushing some more buttons, putting the laser away. "It was just a test. You know, I'll never be able to fall in love with you. Only repulsive, doomed Irken defects can fall in love. Their doomed, you know."

"I know," Julie already knew. "Its not like I wanted to fall in love with you, I just did."

"To bad you did. I hate human affection. Its so… excruciatingly PAINful."

"Were you dumped?"

"No. That Tak beast was in love with me. She did horrid things to me, so I concluded love was pain based."

"Humans who love each other don't hurt each other. That would be stupid. Humans in love do nice things to each other."

"Fine. I'll trust you. You hang around as long as you don't hurt me."

"Deal."

Now, I end the story with a sentence that made me think. "Even Zim can find a friend," said Dib walking home with a grin on his face, but a gloomy look in his eyes.

**OMG! I made myself sad. Poor Dib T_T.**

**I don't own Invader Zim! I do own Julie! Why do we have to put these stupid disclaimers!? Everyone knows I don't own Invader Zim and I never said I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111one1111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next time on Invader Zim: The dimensional warp thingy of DOOM! **


End file.
